The invention is in the field of ice skate sharpening and relates to machines for sharpening skates in a reproducible and accurate manner. Such machines are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,907,213, 3,719,006 and 3,839,828.
Where a specific blade contour is desired, template or cam following machines have been developed and are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,040,481 and 3,789,551. Such machines, while providing contouring capability as a function of the cam or template profile selected, do not incorporate means to longitudinally center the skate between the heel and sole struts in a convenient and reproducible manner. For best skate performance, the skate blades should be contoured and pitched about the centerline between the struts for the skater's intended use. Thus, a hockey defenseman's skate has a contour different from a hockey forward's skate and both are different from a goalie's skate. The particular contours and pitches must be reproducible when the skates are resharpened or replaced with new skates.